


Twinkling Lights

by bookworm2017



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm2017/pseuds/bookworm2017
Summary: A companion fic to Can I Have This Dance? Human AU where Roman and Logan haven't been able to spend much time together with the upcoming performance, so Roman decides to take their night off to surprise his boyfriend.





	Twinkling Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr, sanders-specs

“Roman, where are we going?” Logan asks.

Roman looks over at his boyfriend and smirks. “I told you, it’s a surprise!”

“I do not think that the wise thing to do tonight would be to go out. You are supposed to be resting so that you will be able to perform,” Logan says matter-of-factly.

Sighing, Roman takes Logan’s hand from where he sat behind the wheel. “I know how to take care of myself Lo,” he says, squeezing his hand. “This is the first night off we’ve had in a month. I want to do something special before this performance takes over our lives.”

Logan goes quiet at that, but he entwins their fingers together. Roman smiles, not being able to help another glance at the man next to him. It had been a few weeks since they’d started dating, and they’d barely had any time together. With their schedules, it made even getting a few moments alone together hard. They always went to the small café by the theater where they both spent most of their time after work, but lately they’d both been too exhausted with the performance ahead of them.

So when Roman found out that they both had this one day off together, he was determined to make it special. They had spent all day together, cuddled up in Roman’s apartment, watching Christmas movies and munching on Christmas cookies. It had been the most relaxing day either of them had had in a while.

For their evening, however, Roman had a plan. One that Logan knew nothing about, which was probably the real reason he was currently silently sulking in his seat. Logan liked to know everything that was going on his life at all times. He didn’t become the head of an entire tech crew for nothing. The very fact that he was trusting Roman with their plans for the night was enough to make Roman feel giddy.

The light was fading by the time they pulled into a crowded parking lot. Families were getting out of their cars and children were running around excitedly, bundled up in their warmest winter coats. Logan leaned forward, a small frown on his face.

“Does that sign say something about lights?”

Roman grinned and parked, hopping out of the car, probably looking as excited as the little kids passing them. he rushed to the other side of the car before Logan could even open the door in order to open it for him and help him out. “You know we can’t do a lot of walking…”

“Logan,” Roman says, cutting his boyfriend off. “Trust me okay?”

Logan bit his lip, but he nodded. Roman smiled before ducking back into the car and grabbing their jackets, scarves, earmuffs, and gloves. “This is going to be great,” he promises, gently wrapping Logan’s scarf around his neck, not caring if his hands lingered a bit on Logan’s neck. Then he couldn’t help but press Logan against the car and kiss him, only because he could.

When they pulled away, Logan had a dazed and dreamy look in his eyes, a look he always had whenever they kissed. It was one of the many, many things Roman adored about him. It was made even better that it was Roman, of all people, who got to make Logan look that way—like his mind was scrambled and he forgot about the world for a moment.  
Grinning, Roman takes Logan’s hand and starts dragging him to the entrance. Logan, smiling at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm, follows.

The main area was filled with families, mostly those with young kids. Booths were set up for selling ginger bread, Christmas cookies, hot chocolate, and other goodies. There was a huge section roped off with a big throne-like chair in the middle of it. Children and their parents waited in a long line, clearly waiting for Santa to make an appearance. Further away there was a stage, where performers were singing Christmas songs or were acting out different Christmas stories.

All around them the booths were starting to light up with their decorations. Candy cane lights lit up the paths and multicolored lights shone on the signs pointing to each event.  
Logan and Roman walked slowly down the path, hand in hand. It was a cold night, though neither of them seemed to mind. All around them families laughed with each other, children cried out in delight when they saw a new attraction come to light.

Roman smiled at it all, at the happy atmosphere. He held sympathy for the workers, who were probably freezing, though they all smiled through it.

“Roman, what is all of this? This seems more like a family event,” Logan says curiously.

“Perhaps, my dear,” Roman says, pulling him a little closer both for the warmth and because he just liked Logan being close. “However the night is still young.”

Logan gave him a suspicious look that Roman pretended not to see. They walked around for a while, looking at all the different things going on. They both rather enjoyed the slight armature retelling of The Night Before Christmas. The children around them had been enraptured, though, which had been a sight to see in itself.

As the sky turned to black, Roman led Logan down a slightly less crowded path. As they walked away from the festivities, it grew quieter around them.

“Where are we going?” Logan asks, for maybe the third or fourth time.

Roman chuckles, wrapping his arm around Logan’s waist. “You’ll see soon, my dear,” he says, kissing Logan’s temple. The other boy frowned, but he let Roman lead him down the path.

As they neared the end, Roman tightened his grip on Logan’s hand, speeding up their pace. He was too excited for this, and he couldn’t wait to see the look on Logan’s face.  
Logan stopped when they reached the end of the path, his jaw going slack slightly. “you…arranged for a carriage ride?” he asks.

Roman was bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Yes! A romantic carriage ride with my sweet, hot chocolate in our hands, and cuddled as we watch the show.”

Logan raises his eyebrows. “Show?”

Roman only grinned and hopped into the carriage, the driver smiling back a them. Roman extended a hand to Logan to help him up. “There are more surprises yet to come.”  
Giving Roman an exasperated but loving look, he takes Roman’s hand.

Once they were on their way, Roman draped the blanket provided to them over their laps and sat back. “It is the perfect night,” he says, smiling up at the stars.

Logan chuckles and cuddles closer to him, much to Roman’s delight. They were silent for a few moments, enjoying each other’s company, until a big glowing archway appeared. Logan sat up a little, looking up at the lights.

“Christmas lights,” he says as they pass under the archway into a whole new world of color.

On either side of them were different animals portrayed doing various hobbies. Penguins throwing snowballs, polar bears sledding, monkeys decorating a tree. Multiple set ups made the animals look like they were moving, following the carriage as they passed.

Roman looked over at Logan, who was staring at the display with wide eyes. The light reflected off of his glasses, but Roman could see the wonder in Logan’s eyes. For a moment, Roman could imagine how Logan had looked as a child, first discovering his talent for lighting and coding and everything Roman couldn’t fully understand himself.

Roman smiled, pleased with himself, as he settled in to watch the story. Oh yes, there was a story, complete with music. Logan looked on in wonder, a slight bit of calculation in his eyes, no doubt trying to figure out everything that it took to put on a display like this.

Eventually, Roman couldn’t help himself. He put his arm around Logan and pulled him in close. Logan lowered his eyes to turn to Roman, that wonderment never leaving his gaze. “Merry Christmas,” Roman whispers.

Logan smiled, his hand coming up to cup Roman’s cheek. Just as he was leaning in, a new song came on, one they both knew all to well at that point. They both froze and looked over at the lights, where, sure enough, a nutcracker and a ballerina were moving and dancing together, fighting the Mice King. For a moment, they just look at each other before they both burst out laughing. Logan wrapped his arms around him and pulled Roman into a long, sweet kiss. “You’re such an overdramatic mess, you know that?” Logan says when they pull away, a teasing note to his voice.

Roman laughed at that, leaning his head on Logan’s shoulder. Logan pressed a kiss to Roman’s head before turning back to the lights.


End file.
